idolish7fandomcom-20200223-history
Staff
) Twitter ** The card art found in the game are drawn by anonymous artists from this company. ** They also do the MVs found in the game when you're playing a song. * Supervision Producer - Soukichi Shimooka ( ) * Game Producer - Ayaka Negishi ( ) Anime * Animation Studio - TROYCA (トロイカ) Twitter * Director - Makoto Bessho ( ) Twitter * Supervisor - Ei Aoki ( ) Twitter * Composer - Tatsuya Kato ( ) * Script - Ayumi Sekine ( ) Twitter * Manufacture - Ainana Production Committee (アイナナ製作委員会) ** Bandai Namco Online (バンダイナムコオンライン) Bandai Arts (バンダイナムコアーツ) }} - Artists = ) - Twitter * Animation Character Design - Kasumi Fukagawa ( ) Twitter * Card Art - G-angle ( ) Twitter ** The card art found in the game are drawn by anonymous artists from this company. ** They also do the MVs found in the game when you're playing a song. * Manga Artist - Nokoshi Yamada ( ) * Character Designer (Kokona) - Takuya Fujima ( ) Twitter * Nikochi Artist - Totomame ( ) Twitter Note: Arina Tanemura ( ) is credited as IDOLiSH7's character designer, but Kasumi Fukagawa ( )'s art style is used mostly for everything. }} - Writers = ) Twitter * (Anime) Script - Ayumi Sekine ( ) Twitter * Writer for the Ainana Gakuen Novel - Sadako Sasaki ( ) Twitter }} }} - Voice Actors= Toshiki Masuda ( ) is the voice actor of Iori Izumi, currently freelancing. Nickname is Massu (まっす) or Damassu (だまっす). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Touken Ranbu (刀剣乱舞) * Koi Kisaragi ( ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukiuta (ツキウタ) * Eijiro Kirishima ( ) in My Hero Academia ( のヒーローアカデミア) * Rei Sakuma ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) }} Trivia - Yusuke Shirai (白井悠介) = = Yusuke Shirai (白井悠介) = Yusuke Shirai ( ) is the voice actor of Yamato Nikaido, currently affiliated with Earlywing. Nickname is Shiraimu (しらいむ) or Whitey (ホワイティ). Occasionally called just Shirai (しらい). Appearances Notable Roles ) in A3! (エースリー!) * Haruna Wakazato ( ) in THE iDOLM@STER SideM * Takaomi Hiyama ( ) in Stand My Heroes (スタンドマイヒーローズ) * Ramuda Amemura ( ) in Hypnosis Microphone (ヒプノシスマイク) }} Trivia - Tsubasa Yonaga (代永翼) = = Tsubasa Yonaga (代永翼) = Tsubasa Yonaga ( ) is the voice actor of Mitsuki Izumi, currently affiliated with Ken Production. Nickname is Wingu(ウィング). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Free! (フリー!) * Aichi Sendou ( ) in Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード) * Sangaku Manami ( ) in Yowamushi Pedal (弱虫ペダル) * Tsutomu Komano ( ) in Chihayafuru (ちはやふる) }} Trivia ) and Ryohei Kimura ( ) called Trignal (トリグナル). }} - KENN = = KENN = KENN is the voice actor of Tamaki Yotsuba, currently affiliated with Zynchro. His real name is Kenichiro Ohashi ( ). Nickname is KENNU (けんぬ) or just KENN. Appearances Notable Roles ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukiuta (ツキウタ) * Izumi Toraishi ( ) in Starmyu (高校星歌劇［スタミュ］) * Akihito Kanbara ( ) in Kyoukai no Kanata (境界の彼方) * Juudai Yuuki ( ) in Yu☆Gi☆Oh!: Duel Monsters GX (遊☆戯☆王デュエルモンスターズGX) }} Trivia - Atsushi Abe (阿部敦) = = Atsushi Abe (阿部敦) = Atsushi Abe ( ) is the voice actor of Sogo Osaka, currently affiliated with Ken Production. Nickname is Abeshi (あべし). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード) * Touichirou Izumida ( ) in Yowamushi Pedal (弱虫ペダル) * Zeo Abyss ( ) in Metal Fight Beyblade (メタルファイトベイブレード) * Touma Kamijou ( ) in Toaru Majutsu no Index (とある魔術の禁書目録) }} Trivia - Takuya Eguchi (江口拓也) = = Takuya Eguchi (江口拓也) = Takuya Eguchi ( ) is the voice actor of Nagi Rokuya, currently affiliated with 81 Produce. Nickname is Egu (えぐ). Appearances Notable Roles ) in A3! (エースリー!) * Shinji Koganei ( ) in Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) * Shiki Takamura ( ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukipro (ツキプロ) * Takeo Gouda ( ) in Ore Monogatari!! (俺物語!!) * Wataru Hibiki ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) }} Trivia ) and Ryohei Kimura ( ) called Trignal (トリグナル). }} - Kensho Ono (小野賢章) = = Kensho Ono (小野賢章) = Kensho Ono ( ) is the voice actor of Riku Nanase, currently affiliated with Animo Produce. Nickname is OnoKen (おのけん). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) * Ryunosuke Akutagawa ( ) in Bungo Stray Dogs (文豪ストレイドッグス) * Tooru Nayuki ( ) in Starmyu (高校星歌劇［スタミュ］) * Iku Kannaduki ( ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukiuta (ツキウタ) }} Trivia }} - TRIGGER = Wataru Hatano ( ) is the voice actor of Gaku Yaotome, currently affiliated with 81 Produce. Nickname is Waccha (わっちゃ). Appearances Notable Roles ) in A3! (エースリー!) * Kai Fuduki ( ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukiuta (ツキウタ) * Motojirou Kajii ( ) in Bungo Stray Dogs (文豪ストレイドッグス) * Hitoshi Shinsou ( ) in My Hero Academia ( のヒーローアカデミア) * Adonis Otogari ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) }} Trivia - Soma Saito (斉藤壮馬) = = Soma Saito (斉藤壮馬) = Soma Saito ( ) is the voice actor of Tenn Kujo, currently affiliated with 81 Produce. Nickname is just Soma (そうま). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukipro (ツキプロ) * Tasuku Ryuuenji ( ) in Future Card Buddyfight (フューチャーカードバディファイト) * Tadashi Yamaguchi ( ) in Haikyuu!! (ハイキュー!!) * Tsurumaru Kuninaga ( ) in Touken Ranbu (刀剣乱舞) * Yuta Aoi ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) * Hinata Aoi ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) }} Trivia - Takuya Sato (佐藤拓也) = = Takuya Sato (佐藤拓也) = Takuya Sato ( ) is the voice actor of Ryunosuke Tsunashi, currently affiliated with Ken Production. Nickname is STTK. Appearances Notable Roles ) in A3! (エースリー!) * Toshiki Kai ( ) in Cardfight!! Vanguard (カードファイト!! ヴァンガード) * Shokudaikiri Mitsutada ( ) in Touken Ranbu (刀剣乱舞) }} Trivia }} - Re:vale = Soichiro Hoshi ( ) is the voice actor of Momo, currently affiliated with ARTSVISION Incorporated. Nickname is Hoshi (ほっしー) or Pappi (ぱっぴぃ). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Persona 5 * Yukio Kasamatsu ( ) in Kuroko no Basuke (黒子のバスケ) * Masaru Daimon ( ) in Digimon Savers (デジモンセイバーズ) * Rygart Arrow ( ) in Break Blade (ブレイク ブレイド) }} Trivia - Shinnosuke Tachibana (立花慎之介) = = Shinnosuke Tachibana (立花慎之介) = Shinnosuke Tachibana ( ) is the voice actor of Yuki, currently affiliated with BLACK SHIP. Nickname is Tacchi (たっち). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Kamisama Hajimemashita (神様はじめました) * Shuuya Kano ( ) in Kagerou Daze (カゲロウデイズ) * Asaya Hasekura ( ) in Hitorijime My Hero (ひとりじめマイヒーロー) }} Trivia }} - ZOOL = Yuya Hirose ( ) is the voice actor of Haruka Isumi, currently affiliated with ARTSVISION Incorporated. Nickname is just Yuuya (ゆーや) or Yuuchan (ゆうちゃん). Appearances Notable Roles ) in On-Air! (オンエア！) * Junichi Aizawa ( ) in Handa-kun (はんだくん) }} Trivia - Subaru Kimura (木村昴) = = Subaru Kimura (木村昴) = Subaru Kimura ( ) is the voice actor of Toma Inumaru, currently affiliated with Atomic Monkey. Nickname is just Suba (すば) or KimuSuba (きむすば). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Hypnosis Microphone (ヒプノシスマイク) * Penguin 1 ( ) in Mawaru Penguindrum (輪るピングドラム) * Kanba Takakura ( ) in Mawaru Penguindrum (輪るピングドラム) }} Trivia - Kotaro Nishiyama (西山宏太朗) = = Kotaro Nishiyama (西山宏太朗) = Kotaro Nishiyama ( ) is the voice actor of Minami Natsume, currently affiliated with 81 Produce. Nickname is Koppi (こっぴー) or Kouchan (こうちゃん). Appearances Notable Roles ) in A3! (エースリー!) * Eichi Horimiya ( ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukipro (ツキプロ) * Kyosuke Tsuduki ( ) in Stand My Heroes (スタンドマイヒーローズ) * Kanata Shinkai ( ) in Ensemble Stars! (あんさんぶるスターズ！) }} Trivia - Takashi Kondo (近藤隆) = = Takashi Kondo (近藤隆) = Takashi Kondo ( ) is the voice actor of Torao Mido, currently affiliated with Vivo (ビーボ). Appearances Notable Roles ) in Tsukino Production: Tsukiuta (ツキウタ) * Kogitsunemaru ( ) in Touken Ranbu (刀剣乱舞) }} Trivia }} - Other = ) Twitter * Otoharu Takanashi - Chiba Susumu ( ) * Banri Ogami - Kazuyuki Okitsu ( ) * Kinako - Satomi Sato ( ) Twitter * Sosuke Yaotome - Katsuyuki Konishi ( ) * Kaoru Anesagi - Yoshihisa Kawahara ( ) Twitter * Rinto Okazaki - Makoto Furukawa ( ) * Ryo Tsukumo - Hiroki Takahashi ( ) * Shizuo Chiba - Fumihiko Tachiki ( ) * Mr. Shimooka - Wataru Takagi ( ) * Haruki Sakura - Tomokazu Seki ( ) * Kujo Takamasa - Kenjiro Tsuda ( ) * Aya - Rina Hidaka ( ) Twitter }} }} }}